


Brooklyn Nine-Nine One shots (mainly Peraltiago)

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Parents, Love, Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Romantic Fluff, Trans Character, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, bi jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: A collection of Brooklyn Nine-Nine one shots.Mainly Peraltiago (OTP, best ship ❤️❤️)Majority are gonna be depressing/Extreme fluff so viewer discretion is advised.You will cry





	1. Self-Doubt

It has been a year since Jake and Amy got married and everyday since then was heaven for the couple, Amy was now on maternity leave as she was heavily pregnant with a baby girl.

Jake was sitting at his desk just fiddling with the toy policeman he had.  
Charles noticed his best friend troubled and with him being Charles he went to see how he can help.

"Jake, what's wrong? You haven't touched the homicide case on your desk and you've just been holding this toy looking into space."  
Charles said genuinely concerned about the greatest person in his life.

"Oh? Hey Charles, n-nothing is bothering me, just got a lot on my mind..."  
Jake trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Charles just nodded slowly and went back to his desk with Jake's reply burned into his head.  
He mentally swore he will get to the bottom of this and get back the childish amazing Jacob, the one he has a flourishing bromance with.

Charles inconspicuously rolls over to Rosa's desk.

"Rosa, you noticed anything off about Jake?"

Rosa looked deadpan at Charles, frightened the feeble man but she responded with.

"Yeah, I've noticed... Whenever he gets a murder case or whatever he is all giddy but he's-"

Rosa looks over to Jake's desk.

"Gone"

"Wait what?!"  
Charles nearly screamed.

"I'm gonna go find him"

Rosa just nodded as Charles went in search of his friend- no scratch that brother.

"Sarge, did you see where Jake went?"

He just shook his head.

"Terry saw him walk towards the evidence room, I'll come with"

"No, sarge you don't-"

"I wasn't asking Boyle. Terry cares about his friends, especially when the friend is the godfather of his youngest daughter."

Charles nodded as he realises it's not only him who cares about Jake, the whole precinct does and Charles was determined to show him that.

On the way to the evidence locker he and Terry talk about what might be hitting Jake emotionally.

They kept hitting dead ends until

"His wife is pregnant and expecting and that's a good thing right?"  
Terry asked.

"Yeah, Jake has been psyched to be a father. He kept telling me that he wants to be a better father for his daughter, better than his pathetic excuse of a fa-... Wait that's it... I know why he's bummed out!"

Charles began running to the evidence room with Terry running behind him.

"Son of a bitch he's not here"  
Terry says frustrated.

Charles stood thoughtful.

"If I was Jake and I was down where would I go?... THINK BRAIN, THINK!"

After more seconds of silence.

"WAIT I KNOW! Sal's Pizzeria, Jake loves that place. Come on sarge let's go!"  
Charles said.

"WAIT CHARLES YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHY JAKE IS DOWN IN THE DUMPS!"  
Terry shouted running after him.

**_ In the car on the way to Sal's _ **

"It's about his father... Jake thinks he'll become like his father and he's frightened"

Terry had a stoic look on his face.  
"Well he won't be like his father, we are his friends and we're gonna talk this through..."

**_At Sal's_ **

Jake was just sitting there gloomily picking at his pizza.  
Sal looked over sympathetic at the young man from his counter.  
He has watched Jake's growth through the years and how he went from a optimistic young man to a fatherless hot mess.  
It pained him to see this, Jake was basically apart of the Sal family, he's been a regular customer for over 30 years.

Just then Charles and Terry came tumbling through the door.

Charles slowly walked up to Jake with Terry behind him.

They both sat at his table.

"Hey partner, I know what you're thinking right now but that's not true Jake... You're gonna be an amazing father and you're never gonna become your father... I swear upon my life."  
Charles said softly.

Jake didn't even even acknowledge them and kept quietly picking at his pizza.

This was too much for Charles so he did what he does best and hugged him and the Sarge joined him knowing this is probably the best thing he could do.

They both heard light sobbing and realised that Jake, the Jacob Peralta was crying in their arms.

"I-im so scared Charles... I never had a true father in my entire life and now I'm gonna be a father... I can't take the stress... I feel like I'm going to become my father and I don't want that... I just don't!"  
Jake said sobbing and bashed his head on the table.

"Jake, you wanna know why I made you Ava's godfather?"  
Terry said gripping both of Jake's shoulders.

"B-because I paid you back?"

"I appreciate that but no, I chose you because when I look at you I see a man willing to put himself in harms way to protect his family, I see a selfless man who cares, I see a man who is the complete opposite of his sleazy deadbeat dad. Now detective stiffen up that upper lip!"

Jake chuckled at Terry's tough Sargent demeanor and does a mock salute.

"YES SIR!"

"Now there's the jakey I know"  
Charles said happily.

As they left to go back to the precinct Jake stops Terry.

"Sarge... How would you like to be the godfather of my daughter Willow Peralta?"

Terry's face lit up.

"I will be honoured to Peralta."  
A smiling Terry then bear hugs Jake but before he can snap his spine Charles speaks up.

"Wait what about me?"

"Well you're my daughter's weird but cool uncle"  
Jake says wrapping an arm around Charles' neck

"I'll take that"  
Charles said smiling at the fact that he's gonna be an uncle.  
But in reality he's smiling because the old Jake is back.  
His best friend is back to normal.

**_ The end _ **

**_ Word Count: 979 _ **

**_ Hope you enjoyed my first peraltiago one shot _ **

**_ Comment your thoughts and take care ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _ **


	2. The Breakdown

Today was just like any other day at the 99 except for the fact that there was no Charles and Jake. It has been like this for a few days.  
Holt was working with the FBI again and put Jake and Boyle on stakeout duty every night.

Amy was coping with this well, well that's what she was trying to do and that was what everyone saw but away from this it has been killing her.  
Every time Jake would return from the stakeouts he would crash as she was off to work. They haven't had an intimate or loving moment in over a week, they haven't even spoken to each other properly.  
Inwardly it hurt but she had to be strong. She had many chances to talk to him but she didn't want to disturb his sleep or work.  
Amy knew how big this bust is for Jake, it would be his and Charles biggest arrest ever and will take down the biggest drug ring in NY, he has been working so hard for this and Amy didn't want to disturb it.

Now back at work Amy was just sitting filling out a report just like any other normal day except for the fact that this was a report for the failure of arresting the perp.  
It was just a simple robbery, very minimal damage, no one was hurt and nothing too valuable was taken, but Amy couldn't understand why it was bugging her so much.

It was just an open and close case with no leads but in her head the word _"failure"_ was floating around.  
She knew cases like these were just apart of the job, she had cases that she had to close due to lack of evidence and leads before but none ever hit her as hard as this one.

As she was just signing off the final sheet of the report the self doubt and self hate came back.  
She remembered how bad it was when she was a teen but now it's back, strong as ever.  
The words...

 _"Failure"_  
_"You're not good enough"_  
_"No one here truly likes or respects you"_  
_"Holt doesn't really like you, you're just annoying to him"_  
_"You're not good enough for Jake, he'll leave you the second he sees how weak you are"_

These thoughts swelled in her mind, she tried to push it to the back of her mind as she walked out of the break room to hand Holt her report but as soon as she left everyone was busy and bumbling.  
Terry was shouting down his phone, Gina was blasting out and singing badly to her music, Hitchcock and Scully were just being audibly repulsive and Rosa was aggressively trying to fix her computer.

The noise combined with Amy's fragile mental state right now caused her to snap. She just dropped the report and ran, tears in her eyes.  
She ran and kept running ignoring the shouts of concern from her colleagues.

She ran in the storage closet and locked herself in, she just needed to be alone.  
The self hate crept back into the forefront and she broke, she had her head in her hands as she sobbed alone.

"Amy? Open up and let us help?"  
She heard Terry say as he knocked the door, but she didn't respond.

"Come on Santiago, let us help?"  
Rosa said  
But still no response.

"Ughh, okay at least knock back so we know you're still alive"  
Gina said in her usual way.

Amy complied and knocked back.  
The crew sighed sadly as they walked away.

"Wait, there's only one person who can help us now"  
Saying this Gina took out her phone and started calling her childhood friend and now colleague.

"Hey, get down here now we have a situation, it's with Amy"

_**Timeskip** _

It has been roughly 15mins since they all left Amy alone, but to Amy it felt like hours but she didn't want to leave, she couldn't she was trapped by her own mind.

***Knock***

If that's them again Amy felt like she was about to flip.  
Another two knocks came.

"Ames, come on open up, it's only me"

To Amy this couldn't be Jake, he was across the city at home.

Another knock happened.

"Please Ames, open up"

The tone in his voice was laced with concern and pleading as soon as she heard that she relented and opened the door revealing her love Jake Peralta.  
They both were now in the storage closet siting in the ground.

"So... Ames what-"

"Why are you here? And how?"  
Amy asked cutting off Jake.

"I'm here because I felt that I was needed by my angel... Okay but really Gina called me and as soon as I heard I got here as quick as possible."  
Jake said with a soft smile.

"Why do you care about me so much? I'm not good enough for you..."  
As soon as she said this she broke down crying.

Jake instinctively hugged her.

"Hey get that thought out of your head, if anything I'm the one who isn't good enough for you... Look at yourself you're beautiful, smart, organised and an amazing detective and yet you chose me, you could do much better than me but you chose me... Listen Amy why didn't you tell me about all of this before?"

Amy sensed a bit of hurt in his tone in the question.

"I-I-I didn't want to bother you, you were working so hard for this case and you deserve to rest and not me doing anything that may hinder the case."

"Ames remember I'm here for you, we're together. Meaning your problems are also my problems and you'll never bother me, if I need to go without sleeping I wouldn't care because it's all worth for you. Now come on let's get back to work."

Amy smiled softly and wondered how did she get so lucky to be with someone as wonderful as Jake.

"I love you Jacob Peralta, I love you so much"

"I love you so much too Amy Santiago"

They share a loving kiss and then go on back to work with a beautiful smile gracing both their faces.

_**The End** _

_**Word Count: 1040** _

_**I'm also taking requests so give me a scenario and I'll write a Peraltiago one shot on it.** _

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed and comment your thoughts on it** _

_**Take care ❤️ ❤️** _


	3. An Act of Valour

Jake and the rest of the 99th precinct detectives were at a gala at town hall it was a ceremony for Captain Holt being the first openly gay, black police commissioner of the NYPD.

For Jake this was a proud moment, he never gave up on Holt during the Seamus Murphy situation and he helped get Holt back on time to his initial interview.  
But without Amy being on maternity leave, he wasn't with his angel but he knows that she'll be fine and would want him to have fun.

Jake decided to stand by Holt.

"Sir, I just wanna congratulate you, your life long dream has been achieved"  
Said a beaming Jake.

"No, I want to thank you Peralta. You did not give up on me and proceeded to help get me back for the interview."

Holt stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Jake accepted this gesture with a smile.

"You deserve this, sir"

Jake pats him on the back as he walks over to the drinks table to grab a glass of champagne when he spots a man lurking suspiciously around the venue hall.

He grabbed his radio, knowing Terry would be working on security and only he would have a bulletproof vest on if things escalate.

"Terry, on your 6 there's a suspicious man, he looks like he's been scoping the place out, over"

"Copy, Jake I'll see him out"

"Alright, sarge but be careful if my suspicions are correct he could be armed"

"Alright Jake, but stay near Holt if it is what you say, top priority will be keeping him safe."

"Roger that"

Jake put back his radio and grabbed two glasses of champagne and made his way back to Holt.

He handed him a glass.

"Here you go, quality champagne for the new commish"

Holt cringed internally but made an exception as today is a joyous occasion.

But he noticed Jake was on edge.

"Jake, everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It just dawned on me that I'm gonna be a father... It finally sinked in."  
Jake said nervously hoping Holt would believe his lie, well not necessarily a lie, he was telling the truth but not the truth of this current situation.

"Detective, you will be a great father. I am sure if that-"

Something caught Jake's eye and that was the glimmer of a gun barrel from a man behind Holt.

The shots rang out.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!"

Jake screamed as he dived into Holt clattering him into the ground.

He lay on top of him so he wouldn't move.

But Jake couldn't move if he tried, he was frozen stiff laying on top of the new commissioner.  
He wanted to scream out but nothing would leave his lips.

The world around him was getting dark but he could hear the shouts of Terry saying that that have capture the gunman.

With a light smile on his face Jake started to lose consciousness.

"Peralta, you can get off me now"  
No response.

Holt started to shake him

"Jake, respond. Jake? Jake? JAKE!"

Each time Holt called his name his voice started to break.

_**At the hospital** _

The mood was a sombre one and they were waiting in the waiting room for Amy to get here.  
Holt decided to be the one to break the news to her.

Amy raced into the hospital and saw all her squad with sombre faces but her face lit up when she saw her captain.

"Captain, you're okay, I thought something happened to you."

Holt stood silently staring at the ground.  
Looking around she knew something was off.  
Where was Jake, where was her husband and father to her child?

"C-captain where's Jake?"  
Amy, her voice breaking.

She braced herself, from the looks on on everyone's faces, it can't be good news. She was already starting to cry.  
Holt cleared his throat.

"He... He is in surgery..."  
Holt said solemnly.

He may never admit it properly but he has come to see Jake as his own son. He had witnessed him grow from this flippant brash detective into a caring understanding and selfless individual who will put himself in harms way for others.

Tears starting flowing from Holt's eyes, this was a shock to the team as this was a man who is known to hide his emotions well.  
Holt regained control of his emotions but his voice said otherwise.

"H-he was shot after diving to protect me from a gunman... H-he was shot 3 times... Two bullets entered from his back and collapsed his lung and grazed his heart, the third was straight through is shoulder... The surgeons said that if it all goes smoothly he'll be fine..."  
Holt said taking a deep breath and not daring to look into the face of the broken wife of the man who saved him.

Amy collapsed on the ground crying hysterically as the thought of losing her husband sank in.  
Gina, while not normally the one to offer moral support, ran up to her and hugged her tightly as she sobbed.  
Gina truly understood how she felt, Jake wasn't just a childhood friend to her, he was her brother they've been together since childhood and had an unbreakable a bond.  
As much as she wanted it to be all okay she feared the worse just like Amy.

"Uhmm excuse me"

The crew turned to see a doctor had approached them.

"Yes? How's Jake?"  
Rosa said, she was the only one holding it together on the outside, but inside it was killing her knowing that her best friend could die and she was just imagining ways she will kill the motherfucker who did this.

The doctor gulped and proceeded to tell them.

"The surgery was a success but..."  
He took a pause which irritating an on edge Terry.

"BUT WHAT?! TELL US DOCTOR MAN!!"

The doctor took a deep breath.  
"The anesthesia should've worn off by now... But he is showing no signs of awaking and the longer he's in this state the higher chance... That he won't wake up at all..."

This was not what Amy wanted to hear at all but she kept a straight face.

"Take me to him... I want to see my husband"  
Amy said glaring at the doctor, who complied.

As she was leaving Boyle hugged her.  
"It's gonna be alright, this is Jake we're talking about, he won't die knowing the attention he'll get when he gets the medal of valour."

Amy flashed a small smile.  
"Yeah he won't, he always loves attention"

**_ In the ward. _ **

Saying that seeing Jake hooked up to multiple machines hurt Amy was an understatement.  
But he looked peaceful as if asleep apart from the ventilator tube shoved down his windpipe to help him breathe with a damaged lung.

Amy pulled a chair right next to his bed and sat down clasping his hand.  
His hand was still warm and gave her the same warm feeling like whenever they were both snuggled together on the sofa watching movies.

Amy broke down once again and clasped Jake's hand tightly.

"P-please Jake wake up... Your baby needs a dad... Your wife needs her husband... Boyle, Sarge and Rosa need their best friend, Gina needs her brother and Holt needs his son back..."

She chuckled lightly.

"You were always one to act before you think... That's what I love about you... The impromptu proposal... How excited you were about being a father causing you to run around and slip... Selfless and brave... You saved the life of Holt..."

Amy smiled and stood up to kiss his forehead.  
"I love you babe."  
She rested her head on his bed and let sleep take her away.

An hour had passed when Gina entered the ward with flowers and a card from the 99.  
The rest went home to be with their families for today and Holt went back to interrogate the gunman.

She saw that Any fell asleep next to Jake and smiled at the cuteness of it.  
She allowed her to sleep as this was all emotionally draining, all she wanted to do now was be at home with her own daughter so she would be distracted from this even for 5mins.  
She hated this... Not as much as she wanted to kill the gunman herself.

She placed the card and flowers by the bedside table and as she walked past Jake she said.

"You're a very lucky dude Jake, you have so many loyal Friends and you basically have the perfect wife for yourself, so don't keep her waiting boy, she needs you and your child needs their daddy."  
Gina ruffles his hair and made her way home.

Over the next few days Amy spent more and more of her time with Jake.  
She cried on the phone talking to her parents and to Jake's parents over the condition of their son-in-law and son respectively.

They couldn't be there with them because that had boarded a family bonding cruise to get to know each other and get closer to one another.

Amy didn't mind this, she wanted to have time alone with Jake.  
She started to bring pajamas and blankets so she could stay the night with her husband.

The hospital staff knew the effect this types of incidents have on the significant other of the patient and they found her devotion cute.

It was coming up on day 8 of Jake being in a coma.  
Amy had began to lose hope and as she was asleep she started mumbling in her sleep.  
"Jake... Please... Don't leave... Wake.. up"

She heard someone call her name softly.

"Ames?..."

She started to stir, to her this was in her dreams.

"Ames, wakey wakey babe."

She slowly woke up with a cute stretch and yawn."

When her eyes opened she saw a sight she'd been praying for everyday.  
Jake, her love, was finally awake.

"Jake!! You're awake"  
She screamed out estatically and proceeded to share a prolonged kiss with him.

Jake tried to move but groaned in pain.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I've been shot?"

"Maybe it's because you were shot"  
Amy said with her arms crossed.

"Damn, I remember tackling Holt to the ground and then darkness... How long was I out for?"

"Well it's the 30th now"

"Man, 8 days I was out of it... Wow"  
Jake said as it sunk in.

"Wait I saved the commissioners life? Do I get a medal of valour like Charles?!"  
He said eagerly.

"Same old Jake, just woke up after being in a coma and cares about his attention."

"Uh doy!"  
Jake said smiling.

"Never change, I love you, you selfless idiot."

"Awe, I love you too my angel."

And with that being said they shared a tender kiss as Jake placed a hand on the belly of his pregnant wife.

_**The End** _

_**Word Count: 1819** _

_**Hope you enjoyed this one shot**_  
_**It took awhile**_  
_**But it's here**_

_**Take care everyone ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️** _


	4. Never Surrender

 

_**This is a one shot based on the song**_  
_**Skillet - Never Surrender**_  
_**A song about the thoughts you go through when you're depressed and how you need someone to show you how to live again.**_

 

 

_**Please if you're suffering from depression and suicidal tendencies get help**_  
_**You are not alone in this battle**_  
_**You may think you are but there are people out there who understand and are willing to help**_

 

 

_**These free helplines are there to help when you're feeling down or desperate.** _

 

 

_**Unless it says otherwise, they're open 24 hours a day, every day.** _

 

 

_**Information:** _

 

 

_**Samaritans**_ _ **– for everyone**_  
**_**Call 116 123**_**  
**_**Email**_** _ **jo@samaritans.org**_

 

 

_**Information:** _

 

 

_**Campaign Against Living Miserably (CALM)**_ _ **– for men**_  
**_**Call 0800 58 58 58**_** _ **– 5pm to midnight every day**_

 

 

_**Information:** _

 

 

_**Papyrus**_ _ **– for people under 35**_  
**_**Call 0800 068 41 41**_** _ **– Monday to Friday 10am to 10pm, weekends 2pm to 10pm, bank holidays 2pm to 5pm**_  
**_**Text 07786 209697**_**  
**_**Email**_** _ **pat@papyrus-uk.org**_

 

 

_**Information:** _

 

 

_**Childline**_ _ **– for children and young people under 19**_  
**_**Call 0800 1111**_** _ **– the number won't show up on your phone bill**_

 

 

_**Information:** _

 

 

_**The Silver Line**_ _ **– for older people**_  
**_**Call 0800 4 70 80 90**_**

 

 

_**^^^These are UK hotlines** _

 

 

_**US Hotlines** _

 

 

_**The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline can be reached at** _ ** _**1-800-273-8255** _ **

 

 

_**The Crisis Text Line can be reached by texting** _ ** _**HOME** _ ** _**to** _ ** _**741-741** _ **

 

 

_**TrevorText** _ _**can be reached by texting** _ ** _**TREVOR** _ ** _**to** _ ** _**1-202-304-1200** _ ** _**(available M-F from 3PM to 10PM** _ _**ET** _ _**) (This is an LGBTQ+ helpline)** _

 

 

_**The Trans Lifeline can be reached at** _ ** _**1-877-565-8860** _ **

 

 

_**Now if you know someone who is suffering with this please convinced to call your national helpline.**_  
_**Other things you can do is casually check in on them and persuade to take up physical activities that will get them out of the house.**_

 

 

_**You're not alone**_  
_**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**_

 

 

**_Now this one shot is based off when Amy told Jake that they're relationship will never work in episode 1 of season 3._ **

 

 

Jake Peralta never had the greatest mental state, well that was an understatement, his mind was truly broken.  
His dad walked out on him, he got rejected countless times and had never had a true feeling of love with another woman... That was until he started to get to know Amy Santiago but because of certain incidents that can never happen...

 

 

You see Jake not only had a fragile mentality but he was severely depressed with suicidal tendencies... People would call it being suicidal but to him physical pain was the only way he could numb the emotional pain.

 

 

Sitting alone in his flat he let his mind wonder until he heard a knock on his door.  
He opened it and was met with a concerned Gina.

 

 

"Hey, boo sorry about how it went down with Amy... Can I come in?"

 

 

Jake snapped out of his daze and nodded letting her in.  
The two childhood friends say there in an awkward silence.  
Until Jake spoke

 

 

"Why are you here Gina?"

 

 

"I think we both know the answer to that"  
Gina said quietly.

 

 

Jake just stayed quiet

 

 

"Jake, I can't go through that again... I'm gonna stay here and make sure you don't relapse... I'm gonna make sure you don't do anything you regret..."

 

 

Jake understood what she meant as he looked down at his arms that were covered by his long sleeved shirt....  
He would wear long sleeves whenever he could so he could hide his mistakes... His scars...  
It started out as little scratches and then evolved into full blown cutting... He hated himself... The only people who know this has been his mother and Gina...

 

 

His train of thought was cut by Gina asking him a question.

 

 

"Have you been taking your meds?"

 

 

"Uh, yeah, yeah I have been... I promise nothing is gonna happen."

 

 

Gina looked at him and just nodded.  
After a few hours Gina fell asleep on his couch watching Die Hard movies.  
Jake stood up and proceeded to do something...  
He went to his kitchen drawer and pulled out an carpenter knife and went to the bathroom.

 

 

The voices in his head battered his mental state.  
_"Worthless"_  
_"Just surrender, give in"_  
_"Failure"_  
_"Your dad left because of you"_  
_"You should die"_  
_"_ _Amy'll_ _never love you"_  
These were the words floating in his head.

 

 

Then he gave up and started cutting... Slice after slice painting the sink, toilet and white tiled floor crimson.  
He fell to the floor with a thud and backed up, leaning up against the bath as he sobbed loudly into his bloody hands.

 

 

The commotion woke up Gina as she groggily walked to the source of the noise and saw a bloody Jake semi-conscious on the bathroom flaw crying.  
She quickly ran to her bag and got out her bandages, she had suspicions that this would happen and she was always prepared she was not willing to go through it again, when he was taken to hospital and she thought she was gonna lose her best friend.

 

 

She ran back to him and started to rap the bandages around his arms to stop the bleeding, after she was sure that the bleeding had stopped she hugged Jake tightly.

 

 

"I just want this pain to end Gina... Why does life hate me?"

 

 

Gina couldn't find the words to say at that moment so just hugged tighter.

 

 

"I lied..."  
Jake said quietly.

 

 

"W-what?"  
Said Gina blinking back tears.

 

 

"I haven't taken my meds for 2 months... I thought I was getting better but I guess not"  
Jake said with a weak chuckle.

 

 

Gina let go of him and ran to his room trying to find his meds and found them under his bed.  
She ran back to him and made him take one and helped him back to the couch where she nursed him and made sure he was taking his meds again.

 

 

**_ Timeskip _ **

 

 

It has been 2 days since the incident and Gina has been staying with him making sure he doesn't relapse again.  
Gina would never admit it but Jake was like her weird fun older brother that she would do anything for.

 

 

It was Saturday evening and Gina was hiding in Jake's room as Charles was giving him a pep talk about going to see Amy.

 

 

"You guys started this with one foot out the door! That's what doomed you, not the universe."  
Charles said.

 

 

Jake thought about what Charles just said and it made sense, they didn't go in seriously they were scared.

 

 

"Actually, it makes a lot of sense."  
Jake agreed.

 

 

Charles then hit him.

 

 

"Ow! I was agreeing with you!"  
Jake said hurt.

 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about all this!"  
Charles said all giddy like.

 

 

"All right, so what do I do? - Tell me."  
Jake said not wanting to mess this up

 

 

"Go to her! Tell her how you feel, face to face!"  
Charles said seriously.

 

 

Jake began to get up and make his way to the door not before giving his best friend a thanks for his help.

 

 

As he opened the door he was met by the face of the woman he loves, Amy Santiago.

 

 

"Uhmm hi"  
Jake said confused and flustered.

 

 

Amy took a deep breath.

 

 

"I was home, and I really wanted to talk to someone about us and Dozerman and about Holt being gone, and then I realized that the only person I want to talk about that stuff with is you. So screw just being colleagues, and screw light and breezy, right?"

 

 

Jake took it all in and smiled.

 

 

"Yeah definitely."

 

 

They both looked at each other and smiled as he ushered Charles out of his flat.

 

 

And that was when they shared a tender kiss, that turned into one of passion, love and lust.

 

 

"Take it to the bedroom?"  
Amy asked.

 

 

Jake just nodded and realised Gina was still here.

 

 

"Let me clean it up a bit"  
Jake said.

 

 

He ran to his room and practically pushed Gina out onto the fire escape, from this haste Gina realised what was gonna happen and just smirked.

 

 

Jake went back to let Amy into his bed room.

 

 

"Now where were we?"

 

 

"I think we were here"  
Amy said kissing him again as her jacket slipped off her shoulders on to the floor.

 

 

"Now take your jacket off"  
Amy said to Jake.

 

 

Jake visibly paled.  
"Uhmm i-i don't think we need to."

 

 

"Come on Jakey, just take it off."

 

 

"First we should switch the lights off."  
He said trying to hide his scars.

 

 

"Jake, if it's some tattoo or birthmark I'll be okay with, I love you remember that."  
Amy said with a cute smile.

 

 

Jake sighed, he loved her and she loved him, he had to be truthful for her and show her who he truly is.

 

 

He began to slip off his jacket and an audible gasp came from Amy as she saw his blood crusted bandages covering both arms and the. He proceeded to take off those bandages revealing the scars upon scars on his arm, some fresher than others.

 

 

Amy was visibly shaken

 

 

"Jake... Why?"  
Was all she could say.

 

 

With a broken voice Jake replied.  
"T-this is the real me... At first it was small scratching and stuff like that but at age 16 I was diagnosed with severe clinical depression... My dad walking out was a trigger and all my failed past dates and relationships added to it... I began cutting myself... The first time my mum and Gina found me... I almost died that time and I was given antidepressants... but these past two months I stopped taking them because I thought I was okay... But with everything that happened at work and between us j relapsed... Gina saved me again... When I was in this room just now it wasn't to clean up it was to get Gina out..."  
At the end of this monologue Jake looked up to see Amy covering her mouth and tearing.

 

 

"Y-you tried to kill yourself because of me?"

 

 

"No, no the conversation was the trigger but I'm just an idiot to think I was normal again without the meds because the truth is... I'll never be the same as I once was... I'm Jake Peralta. Mentally Unstable, this is who I am and I'm not gonna hide it no longer...  
Ames I can't promise I'll get better one day but I can promise that I will always love you. With you beside me I know I will never surrender."  
Jake said now sobbing.

 

 

"Jacob I will always, now and forever will try to put you back together when you're down I will always try to make you feel better, I will be by your side forever so you'll never surrender. I love you Jake Peralta"

 

 

And as the sky darkened they shared a kiss in bed in each others arms.

 

Because you see Jacob Peralta never had the strongest of mental states.

He was fragile. He shuns his emotions, locks them up until they inevitably overflow.

His dad walked out, his mum was never around.

Every girl he loved left him.

But now he wasn't afraid to show who he is.

He is Jacob Peralta, mentally unstable, clinically depressed and tired of hiding behind this wall he built.

He knows with Amy Santiago by his side, he will never have to be alone again.

 

 

**_The end_**  
**_Should I continue?_**  
**_Make a part2 to this where he tells the precinct?_**  
**_Let me know in the comments._**

 

 

**_And once again at the start of this book I've listed multiple different organisations dedicated in helping you get through depression_**  
**_Remember you're not alone_**  
**_Give them a call or search on Google for the helplines in your country._**

 

 

**_ You're not alone _ **

 

 

**_ Stay safe, I love you all ❤️❤️❤️❤️ _ **

 


	5. No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the name from an Eminem song  
> Eminem - No Love ft. Lil' Wayne

**_Will contain scenes of Child abuse, domestic abuse and other distressing scenes_**  
**_Reader discretion advised_**

 

Holt was sat in his office looking through his emails and completing his paperwork in his usual stoic demeanor.  
A loud commotion caused him to look up out of his office to see Jake bring in a perp, one that was much bigger than him.

 

He watched on in intrigue as Jake interrogated him, but this wasn't any normal Jake interrogation this was a side of Jake he had never scene before.  
He had always seen Jake Peralta as a capable but inexplicably childish detective but this Jake was having none of that: he was aggressive; shouting in the face of the intimidating man; getting all up in his face; no fear instead pure unadulterated anger.

 

Holt was shocked, of course his face didn't relay this feeling but, this was so out of character.  
He kept watching the ordeal as Jake managed to crack him and get a statement down before literally shoving the man into the cell and on to the ground with force, leaving him there.

 

He then proceeded to sit down in his chair and complete his police report, Holt had never seen him with such desire and he needed to know why.  
Holt called Sargent Jeffords to his office.

 

"Can I help you sir?"  
Said the Sargent, as he walked into the office.

 

"Terry, that man Peralta brought in. Do you know why he was brought in?"  
Holt asked in his signature monotone way.

 

Sighed audibly, he didn't want to speak about it because it made him sick to his fucking stomach.

 

"That... Monster was bought in by Jake after a child ran to us crying while we were on our patrol of Midwood. Poor kid... From the looks of it he was injured as well... He ran to us saying his dad was beating his mom and was saying bad things... After asking the kid where his house was he gave us the number and Jake sprinted..."  
Terry stopped to compose himself from getting too angry.

 

Holt decided to step in to release the tension.  
"I understand that, this man is monster. But the way Jake handled this was different... There was more aggression and anger. Why?"

 

"Oh... You don't know do you?"

 

"Know what?"  
Holt asked.

 

Terry sighed.  
"I suggest you take a seat, this is gonna be a long story."

 

The captain nodded and complied.

 

"Well... It all began roughly 25 years ago, it was my second year as a cop and I was called to a domestic dispute call in the Kensington area of Brooklyn... When I got there and knocked on the door I was greeted by a young kid, he told me his name was Jake... He had bruising on his face and a black eye... He assured me he had fallen down the stairs and everything was fine... Then his scum of a dad showed up and was saying stuff like 'you heard him now leave'... And that's what I did..."  
Terry said now feeling regret o we his actions that night.

 

"You left the scene? Why?"  
Holt asked.

 

"What else was I to do? I had no choice but to believe him... I had no evidence about any of the abuse but I had my suspicions. The next day I bumped into Jake as he was on the way him from school. I gave him a piece of paper with my personal mobile number on it and told him to call if he ever needs me and later that same day I got a call and it was a frantic sobbing Jake... I managed to make out what he was trying to say... He said that his dad beat his mom over the head and she stopped moving and breathing... I told him to run and hide and sped to the location as quick as possible. I got to his home and kicked the door down and managed to locate his father searching for Jake and I managed to subdue and cuff him. I started running around the house calling out his name... I heard him call out and I sighed in relief I found him hidden in the wardrobe in his room with a baby girl who I assumed was his sister in his arms... I assured him everything was going to be fine and hugged him allowing him to let everything out before he passed out from emotional exhaustion... They both were then raised by their grandmother but I still helped whenever I could and when Jake graduated from the academy and ended up in my precinct I was so happy that the small timid child finally achieved his dream to be like me..."  
At the end of the story Terry looked out of the office to Jake who was again back to his regular goofball self. Terry looked on with a proud smile.

 

"What happened to his father?"  
Holt asked.

 

"Oh that asshole is rotting in jail"  
Terry said with a triumphant smile.

 

"His sister?"

 

"She's in the academy right now."

 

Holt has a little smile on his face. A smile of pride at Jake was able to overcome his past trauma and become one of the top detectives of this precinct and the entire NYPD.

 

"That will be all Sargent, thank you"

 

Terry gave a appreciative nod and proceeded to leave.

 

Holt left his office after him to see the squad huddled around Jake's desk as he showed a video of Hitchcock being kicked in the balls by a group a prostitutes who then robbed him.

 

"Peralta, I need to speak with you"

 

Jake got up with a skip and stopped in front of the captain.

 

"What's up captain?"  
Jake said with his normal grin.

 

"I'd like to invite you for some lunch as we discuss what we should do with that scum and how we can help that young mother and her child"  
Holt said patting Jake's shoulder as he walked past him.

 

"Roger that sir"  
Jake said following him.

 

_**The end** _

 

_**Word Count: 1017** _

 


	6. Don't You Worry Child

It was late evening in the Peraltiago flat and quietly lying on the couch was a sleeping Jacob Peralta with his 4 year old daughter, Willow Peralta, resting on top of him.  
It was a peaceful cute moment between a father and his daughter but that was ending when a crash of thunder echoed through the apartment causing Willow waking up with a scream.  
This in turn alerted Jake as he woke up to see he daughter burying her head in his chest crying. Jake hugged her closely and stroked her hair.

"There, there baby. Daddy's here and he's gonna protect you. The thunder isn't gonna get you I promise."  
Jake said planting a comforting kiss on his daughter's forehead

Jake then felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and took it out to check

** Ames ❤️💍 **

 

_Babe, I'm stuck at_  
_The precinct because of the_  
_Storm, I'll be back as soon as I can_  
_Love you ❤️_

 

_It's alright Ames_  
_Stay safe, I'll make sure Willow_  
_Is okay 🙂❤️_

 

Jake had a small smile on his face reading the texts.

 

"Where's mommy?"  
Willow said cutely, breaking him out of his thoughts.

  
"She's still at work, she'll be back soon"  
Jake said smiling at her still lying on top of him.

"But I want mommy..."  
Willow said tearing up.

Jake hugged her tightly again, the only thing he hated seeing more than Amy upset, was seeing his little angel upset.  
Before she was born Jake was reckless and went into everything head first, disregarding his own life... But now when Willow entered his life it made him more cautious, he acted with his head because he made a promise.  
A promise that he will be by her side no matter what and when Jacob Peralta makes promises he keeps them.

Jake sits up carefully with his daughter still in his arms.

"So, what do you-"

A crash of thunder and a flash of lightning cuts him off as Willow screams in fear and buries her head into his chest again, in an attempt to hide.

This melts Jake's heart.

He again pats her head gently.

"Hey, Willow?"

She looks up with tears streaming down her face.

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do until mommy comes back?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Uhmmm, how did you and mommy get together?"

Jake laughed a little.

"Oh, now that's a good story. Well it all happened 7 years ago when mommy and daddy where rivals at work. We made a bet where if I'd win I'd get to take mommy on a date."

"So you won?"  
Willow said surprised.

"Hey! Of course I did"

Willow giggled at her dad.  
She may have Jake's eyes but she had her mother's sass.

"Now, little miss sassy. Where was I, oh yeah so I won and at first wanted to make it very irritating for her and at first it was until uncle Charles told me something..."  
Jake trailed off smiling while looking at his little daughter, she was the spitting image of Amy, apart from the eyes.

Each time he looked at her, he just couldn't come to terms with what he did to ever deserve this beautiful family of his.

"Uhmm daddy?"

"Huh?"

"The story?"

"Oh.. ugh well uncle Charles said I was doing this just to get her attention and at first I denied it and carried on with the 'worst date ever' but when the captain said that we needed to take a stakeout mission together during our date... I started thinking about what Charles said... And he was right... I was in love with her and this was the only way I knew to get her attention and from that day on I was hopelessly in love with her.  
And the rest is history."

Willow tucks her head in the nook of Jake's neck and smiles.

"I like that story".

"Yeah me too baby"

Willow yawns quietly.

"Daddy can you sing me to sleep?"  
She says in a cute tired voice.

"Of course angel"

Jake then proceeded to sing quietly to his daughter.

_"There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_  
_In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne_  
_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_  
_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

 

_Up on the hill across the blue lake_  
_That's where I had my first heart break_  
_I still remember how it all changed_  
_My father said_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

 

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

 

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_  
_We ruled the world,_  
_Thought I'll never lose her out of sight_  
_We were so young_  
_I think of her now and then_  
_I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend_

 

_Up on the hill across the blue lake_  
_That's where I had my first heart break_  
_I still remember how it all changed_  
_My father said_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

 

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah"_

 

 

Jake had his eyes firmly shut as he sang to her and only opened them to see her sleeping soundly in his arms.

 

Looking back at the time when Amy was pregnant with her, he was scared.  
Scared that he was going to become his own father. How could he be a father?  
He didn't have one in his life... He was afraid but that was all quashed when Holt verbally knocked some sense into him and so did Terry.  
And when Willow was born, it was the happiest moment of his life and from then all lingering doubt went out the window.  
Because the second he laid eyes on this little angel he knew he was going to protect her no matter what.  
Nothing will hurt her hurt while he was around and he made that promise to her the first he held her in his hands.

 

He thinks back to the times he was by her bedside when she was sick, how much he cried when she went to nursery, how much fun he had with her.  
He would never trade all the pain, stress and pleasure that came with being a father for the world.  
He was blessed with this family and he was gonna prove to himself he deserves it and he's gonna do that by being the best man, father and husband he can be.

 

Jake put Netflix on with the volume low but as time passed he too fell asleep, his daughter in his arms.

 

_**Timeskip** _

 

Amy had finally managed to get out of the precinct and home. She didn't want to stay a second longer than she had to. The traffic was a nightmare but she was finally back home. Back with the two most precious people in her life.

 

She opened the door and heard the TV on in the living room.

 

As she walked into the living room she said.  
"Hey, sorry I couldn't get home earlier hopefully every-"

 

Her words were cut off when she saw possibly the cutest thing ever.  
Her husband Jake holding her daughter in his arms as they both slept.

 

She quietly took out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures for her Instagram and just stood there smiling like an idiot at the way he was holding her.

 

She noticed that Jake was holding her in a protective stance like if ever someone tried to take her he would have them against the ground, arms behind their back in a flash.

 

Any stood there admiring the scene before she went to dry herself after getting out of the storm, thinking to herself  
_"I'm so lucky to have this amazing family"_

 

**The End**

 

**Word Count: 1400**

 

**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy cute one shot**

 

**Please vote and comment your thoughts on this one shot**

 

**❤️**

 


	7. Starlight (Part 1) (Merry Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas wait I mean Merry Judy, Mr. Doug Judy Christmas

It was 1am December 25th the Christmas Eve turned Christmas party was over and Jake decided to walk home as it wasn't that far.

It was a cold night and it was raining but Jake chose to walk, the cool rain on his skin calmed him.  
He had a date tomorrow with Amy and he didn't want a hangover so he drank with moderation.  
It was still crazy to him that he was with someone as amazing as Amy, some as beautiful as her, as smart as her just someone who was this amazing.  
He normally hates Christmas, mainly because of his childhood, but it's slightly less unbearable with his precious Ames.

As he walked down the dimly lit alleyway towards his apartment he carried on fantasising about the date tomorrow until a cry broke him out of it.  
Jake pinpointed the cry behind a dumpster and moved to investigate and what he saw broke his heart.  
He saw a little baby girl dressed in a pink onesie abandoned in a soaked cardboard box.  
The second he laid eyes on her he instinctively took off his coat and picked the child up carefully, wrapping her in a coat trying his best to keep her warm.  
He didn't care about the rain soaking him, all he cared about was getting back to his flat with this timid shaking child in his arms.

He ran with caution into the building and went straight to his flat.  
The little girl was sneezing and shivering in his arms, she looked like she has been through hell.  
She then threw up on him but instead of being disgusted, he put a hand on her forehead and gasp as he realised she has a high fever.  
He did what his mother did for him, he put her in his bed and place a damp cloth over her forehead.

Seeing her relax and calm down brought joy to his heart and he tiptoed slowly out of the room to his couch.  
Jake's mind was racing. Three main emotions were evident: Fear for the girls safety, hate for the people who abandoned her and concern for the girl... He didn't know what to do he never had a great childhood, so he needs to call someone.

The phone starts dialing.

"Please pick up, please be up, ple-"

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Ames, I need your help get here ASAP, with: baby formula, fever medicines for kids and other things that help with fevers-"

He was cut off by the baby crying again and Amy heard this through the phone.

_"Is that_ _a-_ _"_

"NOTIMETOEXPLAINHURRYPLEASE!LOVEYOUBABE!"

Jake ends the phone call and runs to his bedroom to calm the little girl. He picked her up carefully into his arms and gently rocked her while playing around with her with his hand.  
When she giggled and grabbed his hand something clicked in his mind and heart... He was totally smitten with this little angel and all he wants to see and hear is her laugh.

Meanwhile, Amy was in her apartment confused as fuck. Her boyfriend just frantically called her and told her to get baby stuff and then she swore she heard a baby's cry.  
As much as Amy wanted to just go to bed she couldn't, the sound of how frantic Jake's voice was forced her out of her apartment and to her car.  
She first went to the late night pharmacy to get baby formula and fever medicine for babies.

When she gets to his apartment she doesn't knock, Jake had given her the spare key so she quietly opens the door to see Jake gently rocking a little baby in his arms and making stupid faces to make her laugh.  
The scene melted her heart and inwardly thought to herself that Jake would be an amazing father.

She turned to close the door and that's when Jake noticed her.

"Hey Ames you're here!"  
Jake said running up to her with the young sick child in his arms.

"Y-yeah, Jake where did this baby come from"  
Amy said in confusion and concern.

All the happiness left Jake's eyes when she asked her that. She could feel the shift in the room as Jake spoke.

"I found her abandoned in a cardboard box behind a dumpster, in the alleyway, he was cold and getting soaked by the rain... How could someone to that to a child this young?!... How could they leave her to die like that?!"  
With each word Jake said the anger and venom in his voice grew.  
Amy knew he was gonna explode so she did something to calm him and that was kiss.

Surely he melted into the kiss and look at her with a smile.

"You did the right thing pineapples, you saved this little cuties life"  
Amy said sincerely smiling lovingly at him.  
She loved how selfless he is and how willing to help he is.

The little girl started coughing violently again in Jake's arms.

Frantically he said.

"You bought the stuff right?"

"Yeah-yeah in this bag."

"You're a lifesaver babe"

And after giving her the medicine and feeding her she soon fell asleep, Jake decided to let her sleep on his bed as he and Amy were laying on the couch watching Christmas movies.

"You know when I came in and saw how you were holding her, you looked like a real dad"  
Amy said lying against him, in his arms.

"Whenever I do become a father, I hope you're the mother"  
Jake said smiling planting a kiss on her forehead.

Their intimate moment was cut short by a cry from the child in bed.  
Jake chuckled lightly as he went to check up on her with Amy by his side.  
He picked her up and gently rocked her.

"Hey, hey,hey it's okay Jakey is here"

Jake knew that he loved this child, but what happened next almost made his heart stop.  
The child looked up at him and she opened her mouth.

"Dada?"

When those words entered his ears tears built up in his eyes.

"W-what did you say?"  
Jake said as Amy gasped in amazement placing a hand over her heart.

"Dada"  
She repeated pointing at Jake.

"Mama!"  
She shouted pointing at Amy.

If there was any doubt that they were smutted with this little girl, then that was thrown out the window.  
She soon yawn and snuggled up in his arms.  
He put her back in bed and went back to watching movies with Amy.

"Willow? Willow Amelia Peralta? What do you think Ames?"  
Jake asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?"  
She asked confused.

"About a name for her"

"Oh, well that's a cute name but what about if a relative calls in about her?"

Jake's breath hitched in his throat, he didn't think about that...  
He wanted to hug her and raise her forever... But there's a chance he wouldn't be able to but that was just a minor mishap.

"I'm just saying just in case if no one does... I want to adopt her"  
Jake said.

"I would like to do that as well"  
Amy said grasping his hand.

"My daughter, no our daughter"

_**To be continued** _

_**Word Count: 1200** _

_**Part 2 out in the next few days** _

_**Hope you enjoyed this fluffy part 1 of this 2 shot story.** _


	8. Angel with a Shotgun

_**Chapter name taken from the well-known song by The Cab called Angel with a Shotgun** _

 

_**Prepare for adorable fluff** _

 

Jake's day has been going great, he managed to bring in a high profile perp and managed to get a signed confession out of him.  
As a reward he was allowed to leave work early.  
The old Jake would've refused this but this wasn't the old Jake, this was the new Jake.  
This Jake that was a father to two precious little girls who were the spitting image of their mother and were basically the definition of heaven to him.  
This Jake was head over heels in love with his beautiful wife Amy Santiago.  
This Jake was a family man who already loves his third child even though they were 3 months from him being born.

So this new Jake jumped at that chance to be with his pregnant wife at home, who was on maternity leave.  
But first he had another thing to do and that was to pick up his girls from school.  
He gave his wife a call letting her know that he was going to pick them up and got into his now restored Mustang to get them.

15 mins later he reached their school and waited for the kids to be let out.  
He stood there arms crossed showing his signature Peralta smile.  
He greeted some of the parents of his daughter's friends and some of the teachers walking out.  
Then suddenly he was clattered to the floor by his two hyper daughter's, Taylor and Willow, he hugged the giggling duo and picked himself up.

"Looks like you two missed someone a lot"  
Jake said laughing.

The younger girl Willow just nodded and carried on hugging.  
Taylor on the other hand inherited her mother's sass.

"Yeah, I missed mommy a lot."  
She said giggling.

Jake feigned a hurt expression and held his hand over his heart.

"Wow, cool cool cool cool cool"

"And you too dad"  
Jake just smiled.

He never thought he'd ever have someone to love.  
He never thought he'd have such an amazing loving family.  
He always thought he'd die alone.  
It wasn't his fault, these thoughts appear when your father abandons you and your mother isn't around most of the time, so you spend the holidays alone.  
He would be lying if he wasn't scared at first, he had his doubts like how can he be a father if he never had one?  
A father who grew up with a fatherless past.  
But all those thoughts were washed away when he held his daughter in his arms and her little hand clasped around his thumb.  
His heart nearly exploded then and there.  
He found his true purpose in life and that was to nurture this young soul and give her the best life, the life he wanted, the life she deserves.

In the car Jake decided to turn the radio on and "Angel with a Shotgun" was on, a song he and both of his daughter's loved.  
As they sang along to the song giggling whenever they messed up on the lyrics.  
As they were singing Jake had a singular thought in his mind  
_{I'm not perfect and I sure as hell don't deserve this but I will fight for this family, if anyone hurts my family I will make sure they pay... My family is my entire life}_

_ A/n: {etc} ~ Thoughts. _

As he pulled up to the house he and Amy bought for their evergrowing family he saw the light of his life waiting on the doorstep for them waving.  
He smiled and waved back.

He parked up on the driveway and looked back at the two sitting and shouted

"WHO CAN GO HUG MUM THE FASTEST?!"

As the words left his mouth the two girls started unclasping their seatbelts and were getting out as Jake took out his keys and started to get out.  
He saw his two giggling angels run shouting  
"Mommy hi!"  
And hugging her tightly.

He walked up to his beautiful wife as the girls ran inside and as he kissed her he knew one fact.  
His life is perfect and he wouldn't change a thing.

**_The end_ **

**_Ughhh so much fluff_**  
**_My teeth hurt, it was so sweet._**

**_Comment what you thought and leave a Kudos_ ** **_❤️❤️❤️_ **


	9. Sensory Overload

 

_**Takes place during**_ _ **S5E10**_ _ **"Game Night"**_  
_**Deviates from the storyline**_  
_**In this AU they fully rebuke who she is and her sexuality.**_

_**And Jake is more of a best friend and takes more of a stand against Rosa's parents.**_

**_ OOC Rosa + Jake _ **

 

Jake couldn't believe what just happened.  
It started as a normal family game night and it ended like this.  
Started simple enough, Rosa came out to her parents and Jake felt happy for his best friend, happy that she got it off her chest.  
But nothing could prepare him for what came next, they shunned her, like brutally.  
Rebuked everything about her and her mother uttered unforgivable words.  
She said to her daughter, her only child.  
"You aren't my daughter"

At that point it was the second time he ever saw Rosa ever emotionally break.  
She ran out to the streets crying and anger starting pumping throughout Jake's body.

He looked them both dead on.  
"How dare you?, How fucking dare you?! She's your fucking daughter-"

"No she-"

Jake cut her mother Julia off as she tried to cut him off.

"You, shut up! You lost the right to speak the second you emotionally broke your daughter and this is what's gonna happen now, I'm gonna go and find Rosa and make sure she's okay and well you two, I don't know how about you go fuck yourselves"

With leaving the two shocked into silence Jake ran and found Rosa at the front of the restaurant trying to stop herself crying.  
Jake just hugged her, normally Rosa would probably break his arms, but this wasn't normal Rosa, this was emotionally vulnerable Rosa and she needed a shoulder to cry on and she's happy that it's Jake's shoulder.

"I appreciate what you did in there"  
Rosa said with a rare smile.

"You saw all of that?"  
Jake said shocked.

"Yeah man, you're a true friend the way you absolutely chewed them out in front of the entire restaurant was amazing, thank you you're an amazing friend."

Jake wasn't used to this praise from Rosa so he just froze and Rosa hugged him back.

"You're gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, once I get home I will be, bye Jake and thank you."  
She gave him a sombre smile and made her way home as did Jake.

But on his way home something felt off about Rosa, the way she said goodbye to him and they way she thanked him.

He pushed it to the back of his mind for now but he couldn't sleep and his fiancé realised this.

"Jake, you okay?"  
Any said in concern.

"Yeah, no ugh I don't know my mind is just racing."  
Jake said groaning in anguish.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's Rosa, she came out to her parents but they rejected and even disowned her, but that's not weighing in my mind heavy... She said to me "bye Jake and thank you" but she said it in a broken sombre voice"

Any deliberated on what Jake told her as she could only come to one conclusion and that thought brought tears to her eyes but she needed to know if she was right.

"Did she ever act like this before?"  
Amy asked softly.

"Yeah once in the academy, our Sargent in the academy was a misogynistic bully and he would pick on Rosa the most, especially when he found out she was bi. That bastard was extremely homophobic as well. She broke down mentally and emotionally but as best friends do I was there for her and we managed to get him fired and she thanked me telling me she was so close to... No... Not again please..."

Jake started to choke up on tears as the final words came out of his mouth.

Amy knew all too well that her suspicions were correct.

"I NEED TO CALL ROSA NOW, AMES YOU CALL THE SQUAD!"

Jake left the room mumbling not again, over and over again.

"Please pick up, Rosa please..."

The ringing tone ended someone picked up.

"Rosa?!"

"Jake... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop myself... I guess this is goodbye"  
Rosa responded in a weak voice, a voice that was agonising to hear to Jake.

"No, no, no this isn't goodbye... Rosa I'm coming now!"

"Bye... Jake... My best friend"

Jake was full on crying as the line went dead.  
Amy ran into the room and saw Jake crying.

"We need to go now!"

Amy nodded and helped Jake to Rosa's apartment.

When they pulled up, Terry did so too at the same time.  
No one said anything to each other, they didn't need to, they knew the gravity of this situation and all three ran towards Rosa's apartment.

The door to her apartment was left ajar and Jake ran in screaming her name.  
He heard subtle movements in the bathroom and ran towards it, bursting through the door to see her lying on the floor with slight movements and pill bottles and alcohol scattered around her.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"  
Jake screamed frantically and held Rosa close as the emergency services arrived.

 

 

_**Timeskip** _ _**to the hospital.** _

To say Jake was worried and scared was an understatement but there was a third emotion building in him again and that was Anger.

To calm himself he play braiding Rosa's niece, Diana's, hair and helping her to stay calm because a child's happiness can calm anything.  
But the next two to enter made him lose all that calmness and made him rile up in anger.  
But he knew better than to raise his voice in a hospital and Infront of Diana.

"What are you doing here?"  
Jake said in a calm yet threatening voice.

"We came to see our daughter"  
The two said angrily.

"Huh, last time I checked you said she wasn't your daughter, now get the fuck out or I will throw you out. If she doesn't make it I'm gonna make sure you get put away for a long time."  
Jake said in an unsettling calmness as Holt, Gina and Amy watched him and heard every word.

"You can't do that!"  
Rosa's mother, Julia, screamed causing everyone to look at them while Rosa's father still remained silent.

"Oh I can't, ma'am I can charge you with involuntary manslaughter for causing death by suicide meaning up to oh 10 years behind bars, so don't fucking try me and just leave."  
Jake said walking back as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss to calm him and Julia was taken away by her husband.

Another 2 hours past when the doctor came into the room.  
"It's a success, all the pills she took never reached her system fully and we flushed them out, she specifically requested to see Jake Peralta, Amy Santiago and Diana Diaz?"

The three went in front of the doctor.

"Thank you, ma'am"  
Jake said with a genuine smile.

"We're just doing our job, sir"  
The doctor smiled leading them to Rosa's room.

"ROSA!"  
Diana shouted running to hug her.

"Hey, little twerp"  
She said ruffling her hair.

"I was so scared, but uncle Jake helped me be happy."

"Is that so"  
Rosa said with a little smile.

She looked at Jake as a tear fell down his face.

"Jake, i-im sorry"

Jake said nothing and just walked forward and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay."  
Jake said threw his tears.

"Did my parents try to come? I don't want them here."  
Rosa said in a pleading tone.

"Don't about that Rosa, Jake made sure they went away."  
Said Amy with a blissful smile.

"And I'm sure your godchild is glad you're okay."  
Jake said smiling watching what he said sink into to Rosa's brain.

"Wait, you're pregnant"  
She said to Amy.

"Yep, 2 and a half months. We plan to tell the precinct about it next month and Jake was adamant that you'll be the godmother."  
Amy said estatically smiling.

"Wait, really"  
Rosa said looking at Jake.

"Yeah, you are my best friend and ever since seeing what happened between you and your parents I realised you deserve a family and I want you to be apart of mine."

Rosa pulled Jake back into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much"  
Rosa began to choke up and cry.

Jake started patting her back.

"You are my best friend, you deserve to be happy."

 

 

_**The End** _

_**Word Count: 1400** _

  
**_Please comment your thoughts and vote ❤️❤️_**

 

**_Also if_** ** _ _ **you're suffering from depression and suicidal tendencies please get help**__**  
**__**You are not alone in this battle**__**  
**__**You may think you are but there are people out there who understand and are willing to help**__**

**_ _**These free helplines are there to help when you're feeling down or desperate.** _ _ **

**_ _**Unless it says otherwise, they're open 24 hours a day, every day.** _ _ **

**_ _**Information:** _ _ **

**__**Samaritans**__** ** _ _ **– for everyone**__**  
**_**_**Call 116 123**_**_**  
**_**_**Email**_**_** ** _ _ **jo@samaritans.org**__**

**_ _**Information:** _ _ **

**__**Campaign Against Living Miserably (CALM)**__** ** _ _ **– for men**__**  
**_**_**Call 0800 58 58 58**_**_** ** _ _ **– 5pm to midnight every day**__**

**_ _**Information:** _ _ **

**__**Papyrus**__** ** _ _ **– for people under 35**__**  
**_**_**Call 0800 068 41 41**_**_** ** _ _ **– Monday to Friday 10am to 10pm, weekends 2pm to 10pm, bank holidays 2pm to 5pm**__**  
**_**_**Text 07786 209697**_**_**  
**_**_**Email**_**_** ** _ _ **pat@papyrus-uk.org**__**

**_ _**Information:** _ _ **

**__**Childline**__** ** _ _ **– for children and young people under 19**__**  
**_**_**Call 0800 1111**_**_** ** _ _ **– the number won't show up on your phone bill**__**

**_ _**Information:** _ _ **

**__**The Silver Line**__** ** _ _ **– for older people**__**  
**_**_**Call 0800 4 70 80 90**_**_**

**_ _**^^^These are UK hotlines** _ _ **

 

 

**_ _**US Hotlines** _ _ **

**_ _**The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline can be reached at** _ _ ** **_ ** _**1-800-273-8255** _ ** _ **

**_ _**The Crisis Text Line can be reached by texting** _ _ ** **_ ** _**HOME** _ ** _ ** **_ _**to** _ _ ** **_ ** _**741-741** _ ** _ **

 

 

**_ _**TrevorText** _ _ ** **_ _**can be reached by texting** _ _ ** **_ ** _**TREVOR** _ ** _ ** **_ _**to** _ _ ** **_ ** _**1-202-304-1200** _ ** _ ** **_ _**(available M-F from 3PM to 10PM** _ _ ** **_ _**ET** _ _ ** **_ _**) (This is an LGBTQ+ helpline)** _ _ **

 

 

**_ _**The Trans Lifeline can be reached at** _ _ ** **_ ** _**1-877-565-8860** _ ** _ **

 

 

**__**Now if you know someone who is suffering with this please convinced to call your national helpline.**__**  
**__**Other things you can do is casually check in on them and persuade to take up physical activities that will get them out of the house.**__**

 

 

**__**You're not alone**__**  
**__**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**__**


	10. Sing Like There's Nobody Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Hollywood Undead - Nobody's Watching.
> 
> Jake and Amy have a 19 year old daughter
> 
>  
> 
> Or do they?

19 year old Alex Karrie Peralta grew up with her parents love but Alex felt different.  
Alex wasn't like the girls  
Alex knew, she preferred wearing suits instead of dresses to formal events, Alex preferred short hair opposed to long hair.  
She had crushes on boys before but now whenever she looks at a boy she can't help but to want to be one.  
Being referred to as she or her just felt wrong to Alex deep within and Alex chose to research.

And that's when Alex knew, knew that she wasn't a she but a he and he was transgender but the research made him scared to come out.  
Alex didn't know what he would do without his parents by his side, so whenever his parents referred to him as "her" he'd never correct them and kept his mouth shut.  
He read about the parents not accepting their children and some even going as far as disowning them and throwing them out on to the streets.  
This usually ends up in the child committing suicide.  
It was a sick, sick, ignorant world and Alex wasn't ready to face it while being who he truly was and kept quiet and went around being referred to as the tomboy girl.

One night her parents had to work late on a case and left her in the care with his godmothers Rosa and Alicia.  
Alex looked up to Rosa, Rosa wasn't afraid to show that she was Bi and she was just badass and Alex wanted to have her confidence but he couldn't, the stigma on being bi wasn't as large as being Trans and pansexual.  
The only person who understood was his boyfriend Jordan.  
He found him one night crying when Alex stayed over at his place and after a few cuddles and a mug of hot chocolate he came out to him while in a flood of tears.  
Alex had expected him to shun him and be disgusted but Jordan kissed him iterating that he fell in love with Alex as a person not his gender and Jordan came out to him as well saying he was Bi and that Alex's secret was safe. Alex smiled through the tears and vowed to make this relationship work, it was his Peralta guarantee.

On that day he felt genuinely happy but now again he locked himself in the bedroom and was crying to himself, the worst case scenario flying through his head of him coming out and everyone abandoning him...

These thoughts are away at him until he got and went to the chest drawer and rummaged through the random assortment of crap and found what he was looking for, a blade...  
He was about to do the deed when his godmother came bursting in.  
He cursed at himself for not double checking the lock but also thanked God that he didn't.

"Hey, Alex di-"

Rosa stopped what she was saying and stared at Alex wide eyed as she spotted the blade in his hand and his bloodshot eyes.

Seeing his godmother Alex dropped the blade and hugged her crying.  
To his surprised she returned the hug and started stroking his hair.

She carefully brought him back to bed and let him cry in her shoulder.

"There, there angel. Let it all out"  
Rosa said in a soothing voice.  
When it came to her godchild Rosa showed her soft side because this kid was everything to her, this was the child of her two closest friends and this kid looked up to her like a role model and that made her heart fill with pride and committment to this child.

"I-im sorry"  
Alex managed to whimper through his sobs.

"What are you sorry for?"  
Rosa asked softly.

"For being stupid... I held my emotions in for so long and I almost did something so stupid..."  
He said, tears threatening to spill again.

"Hey, hey it's okay... No one was hurt. You're my special little girl right?"  
Rosa said with a soft smile.

"No... I'm not"  
Alex said eyes stinging from tears.

"What do you mean?"  
Rosa said, confused at the situation.

"Okay... Here it goes..."

Alex took a deep breath before continuing.

"For a few years I felt different from other girls my age and whenever referred to me as she or her it felt wrong and I looked up what it meant... I found out that I'm transgender and I also realised I'm pansexual and I'm just so scared tía... The social stigma scares me."

Rosa tightened her grasp around Alex.

After Rosa didn't speak for a while, Alex was scared of being shunned.

"So this was why you were crying?"  
Rosa asks.

She felt Alex nodding against her.

"Mijo, you don't have to his this from tía Rosa okay or Alicia. We both love you so much and this will not change a thing. I'm proud of you... It takes a strong man to come out even if to one person my special little soldier"

Rosa would swear she could hear him smile.

"Have you told your mum and dad yet?"

The smile dropped from his face.

"No... I'm scared what if they abandon me? They already have 3 other kids what if me coming out will make them disown me? Not like it'll matter it'll get rid of another mouth to feed."

Rosa lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey don't think like that, it won't go down like that."  
Rosa said sternly.

"How do you know?"  
Alex rebuked.

"Let me tell you a story okay, about 20 to 21 years ago... I came out to my parents."

"I think that that one went well, because isn't your daughter with them right now?".

"Hey! Don't interrupt. So yeah now it's all good but when I did first come out they refused to accept me for who I was but I didn't care because there were 2 people who really wanted to let me know that I wasn't alone in this world and do you know who those two were?"

Alex shook his head.

Rosa smiled.  
"The two were Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago, they organised Game Nights for me and made me believe that my actual family not accepting me didn't matter because true family is the one you choose not what your were born into, after awhile my parents came around and accepted me.  
Listen Alex, I can't promise that everything will not change but I can promise that Jake and Amy will never abandon you."

Alex again cried for what felt like the thousandth time but it didn't matter.  
Rosa had engrained into his head that his parents will understand.  
After awhile Alex passed out due to emotional exhaustion and Rosa layed him in bed.

"Sleep tight, mijo. You're so amazing and strong and I promise you that if anyone tries something on you because of who you are they won't find their body. Goodnight kid"  
Rosa left but after planting a kiss on Alex's forehead.

In the dark room she didn't realise the smile now apparent in his face.

_{Thank you_ _Tía_ _, I love you}_

_** The next day ** _

Today was the day, the day he was going to come out to her parents, she begged Rosa to come along with her

And she agreed.  
Alex needed Rosa there with him, or else he'd never have the confidence to do it.

He went into the living room where the three were chatting.

"M-mom, dad"

All three looked up at the visibly distraught teen, and with Jake being the living and caring father he is he instantly gets up to hug his child.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"  
Jake said in his most soothing voice.

Rosa looked to her and mouthed.  
"Deep breaths, I'm here for you"

He steeled his nerves and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you... I told this to tía Rosa yesterday."

"Whatever it is we'll be okay with it, mija"  
Amy says looking concerned.

"It's actually Mijo... Over the years I found that I didn't feel comfortable as a girl... It felt like a facade... It didn't feel like it was me... That's when I found out... I'm a boy... I'm transgender."

Jake hugged his child tighter and a tearful Amy joined the hug.

"Mijo, wanna know my secret"  
Jake whispered to Alex and he nodded.

"I already knew"  
Said a smiling Jake.

"What, how?! What?"  
Said a confused Alex.

"Well Rosa told me everything last night and was confused why you didn't come to us directly but then I spent all night researching and crying, not because of you being transgender and pansexual but because of finding out the reason why you were scared and it Shattered my heart, mijo just know we'll all be here for you no matter what. You're our special angel, you're my son, my child and that is not gonna change. You being comfortable with who you are and happy with who you are is everything I want. I want you to be happy and I want you to know that you are loved."  
Jake finished his heartfelt monologue with tears streaking down his face.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son. Ames can you bring the two little things I bought."

"Yeah babe just got them now."  
Amy said happily.

"Open you hands Alex."  
Amy said and as he did she placed two distinct badges in his hands.  
An Transgender pride flag and a pansexual pride flag

"Are you sure I should wear this, the social stigma is scary."

"Uh, to hell with that noise, you shouldn't give a hoot about what they say and if they wanna give you trouble just call Sargent Peralta of the 99 or Captain Santiago or the scary Sargent Diaz and well sort them out for harassing our special little mijo"  
Amy said in a semi-threatening way.

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too mijo no matter who you feel comfortable being because you're still my special angel to me"  
Amy said blissfully.

"Have you ever heard the saying, sing like nobody's watching?"  
Jake said directing the question at Alex.

"Uhm no, what does it mean?"

"It means be yourself regardless, it's your life live it the way that makes our feel happy. Just be who you want not what society wants you to be. I love you son."

And from that point Alex knew he didn't have to be scared he had the best family a boy could ever asked for.

**_ The end _ **

**_ Word Count: 1767 _ **

**_ This was hard to write. _ **

**_Just know that you're not alone._**  
**_Help is one Google search away._**  
**_There are many transgender helplines you can contact and they will listen to you and help you_**

**_I love you all_**  
**_❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️_**


	11. Ocean in your eyes, I've been lost at sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy are both stranded on Mexico due to their flight being moved earlier without them knowing.  
> When they're in a shitty motel one night with Amy in his arms and when they look into each others eyes maybe this wasn't so bad.
> 
> Fluff for the sake of fluff

It was classic Murphy's law, everything that could go wrong with their honeymoon did, they had to spend it looking after a depressed Holt.  
Amy snapped at Holt, Jake was upset about not being able to spend his honeymoon just with his beautiful wife, but he was repressing it, having a father leave you when young helps with repressing feelings.

And to top it all off they missed their plane due to the airport and airline fucking up.  
Now it's 2am and they're stranded in Mexico.

Amy was frantically trying to book the next available flight while Jake looked on in concern and sadness.  
He wanted this honeymoon to be perfect, not for him but for his wife.  
If anyone deserved a break it was her but what did she get?  
A bout of anger.  
Emotional turmoil  
And it pissed Jake off.

Amy deserved the world in his eyes and she sure as hell deserved a good honeymoon at least but faith was against them.

"Finally, we're booked in for a flight early morning... Thank you flying mile-"

She stopped when she saw Jake looking at her silent tears apparent in his eyes.

"Babe?"  
Amy asked in concern.

"I-im sorry."  
Jake said in a barely audible whisper by Amy caught it.

She walked up to him and sat next to him taking his hand in hers on this shitty motel bed.

"Babe, you got nothing to feel sorry about. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! I wanted to give you the perfect honeymoon but all I did was focus on Holt and not you."  
Said Jake who was now crying his eyes out on Amy's shoulder.

"Jake, listen to me. You were trying to stop Holt from quitting and that shows how much you care and that was why I fell in love with you. You've always been selfless putting others first and I love you for that. I don't care if this was a bust because ugh this is gonna be cheesy but everyday with you is a perfect honeymoon."

Jake over exaggeratedly shuddered.  
"Uhh that was way too cheesy."

Jake says laughing softly tears still prevalent.

Amy punches in the arm.

"Jerk"  
She says giggling.

The sound of her cute laugh made Jake's heart explode she was just so beautiful and precious and he had her in his life and he never took it for granted.

Amy placed both hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much Jake Peralta"

"I love you so much too Amy Peralta"

And they remained in each others arms in a blissful comfortable silence until they drifted to sleep.

Both with one final thought.

_{The honeymoon may have been a disaster but moments like these are ones you treasure the most}_

**_The end_ **

**_Word Count: 523_ **

**_Yeah this was just fluff for the sake of fluff_ **

**_Hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️_ ** **_❤️_ **

 


	12. Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #MeToo Movement

Amy usually had her life planned out, her life calendar was meticulously planned out no detail spared, no issue solved with a Mish mash of research and algorithmic thinking.

But there was one night that she couldn't plan for, one night that no planning could make her forget and unfortunately for her it was coming up to the 5th anniversary of that horrible night.  
She usually cried herself to sleep alone in the darkness of her apartment, but this night was different.  
She wasn't alone this time, she had her boyfriend Jake staying with her.

They've only been together a few months but with him in her life she was as happy as she could be and nothing could prepare her for what she'll see when the day comes.

It was just like every year except this time Amy had to sneak out of their bedroom and into the living and while she lied down hugging her couch cushion as the tears started flowing.  
All the memories of the day where she was taken advantage of by her academy CO at the young age of 24.  
She was always placed on a pedestal, the prodigal daughter of Victor Santiago.  
She always wanted to follow in her father's foot prints, this lead to many people sweet talking her so the can use her and leave her.

But her CO, Captain Morgan, protected her and kept her on the straight path but this was all a facade, he succeeded in manipulating her and one day she was called in for "special training."

It was a normal day Amy went in but bought her father with her without Morgan knowing.  
She was taken to the office for a private briefing and that's when it happened.  
He made advances on her and after she clearly said no, he made it clear that he wasn't gonna take no for an answer and forced her down on to his desk, she screamed but nobody came.  
He was suddenly in top of her undressing her vigorously like an animal and then he proceeded to undress himself.  
She screamed again and her father ran in gun drawn but it was too late, the deed was done.  
Victor grabbed Morgan and through him against the wall knocking him out cold, he took of his jacket and wrapped it around his mija and made sure she was okay.  
He swore that Morgan will pay for it and being captain he made sure he wasn't let off.

During the trial Victor testified for his daughter and the monster that was Morgan was sentenced to 10 years behind bars and was out on the sex offenders list.

The memories hurt her, and she cried and shut her eyes next thing she knew, she was in a dream and it was all happening again she started screaming until she opened her eyes and felt 2 hands grabbing her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
She screamed through her tears.

"Ames, look at me focus on me it's okay baby it was just a nightmare."  
Jake's soothing voice came from in front of her and as her eyes adjusted to the lighting she saw him looking at her with concern.

She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly as if she let go he'd dissapear.  
Jake could feel the tears through his shirt but said nothing as he held her close in a protective comforting way.

"Babe, it's okay I'm here now"  
Jake said as Amy tried her best to stop the waterfall from her eyes.

Jake stayed by her side all night, he didn't dare let himself fall asleep because he knew that Amy wouldn't because of how shaken she seemed.  
If Amy was gonna go through this without sleeping then so is he.

Amy was scared to speak so she kept huddled up into his arms, there was this prominent fear in the back of her mind that Jake might reject her if he found out her past.  
Yes it was irrational but it wasn't something impossible, it has happened before to people and she doesn't want to lose this angel in her life.

Jake knew not to pry but it was killing him not knowing why Amy was like this, he has never seen her like this ever since they met and he wanted to know, so he asked.  
He didn't want to, but he needed to.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"  
Amy looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.  
Seeing her in this state was like a dagger to the heart.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I mean you don't have to bu-"

"Okay"  
Amy cut him off with her weak, timid, vulnerable voice.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the Captain Morgan case from 15 years ago?"  
Amy said quietly.

"That sick fuck how could he rape a trainee?!!, didn't he get like 10years in jail, if it was up to me I'd have given him 30 minimum and a straight right to his chin."  
During the silence Jake pieced it all together and his brain started racing _{no, not Amy. Not his precious Amy please God no}_

Amy saw tears fall from his face and knew he pieced it all together and he was just waiting for the confirmation.

"T-the trainee was me"  
Amy confirmed to Jake as she again broke into hysterical crying.

Jake just sat there and held her tightly not wanting to let go as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry"  
Jake whispered into her hair.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, sorry you felt alone, sorry that... That..."  
Jake tried to finish but he choked up.

Amy placed her hand on his cheek and smiled weakly at him.

"It wasn't your fault and he was charged... He didn't escape Scott free."

"But how could he?! How could he do that to someone as sweet as you, as helpful as you, as caring as you, as selfless as you, as hardworking as you, as loving as you, as just perfect as you."

If there was any doubt that Amy was head over heels in love with Jake well that little speech crippled any doubts.  
She reached up to his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, one which he greatly returned.

"I love you, I'm happy I don't have to have this alone anymore."  
Amy said nuzzling into Jake's chest.

"I love you too Ames, I promise you no more lonely nights, no more crying yourself to sleep in the dark... I promise I'll be your knight in shining armour. I'll be your light in the dark".

**_Th_ ** **_ e end _ **

**_ Word Count: 1126 _ **

**_ God, this made me cry a bit _ **

**_ I hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️❤️ _ **


	13. Somewhere To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is stressed  
> Jake is asthmatic
> 
> Amy tries new ways to relieve stress after a scare involving Jake

Jake and Amy have been together for the better part of 3 months now and in that time she never had to smoke, because nothing was really stressing her out.

But today it was Jake's day off and he was planning to relax with Charles and without Jake's intuitive mind she was spiralling.  
This case was basically making her go in circles, on the surface it looks like an open and close-the-husband-obviously-did-it type case but with no leads and no DNA linking the husband to the scene where his wife's body was found it was stressing her the fuck out.

So much so, that when she came home to their apartment she reeked of stress cigarettes and the smell managed to waft into the living room and this was when Jake also returned in a buzzing mood.

"Wheeu, smells like someone is stressed out. Rough day?"  
Jake said walking into the apartment.

"Yeah..."  
Amy said while deflated standing on the balcony.

"Awh babe"  
Jake proceeds to hug her.  
But suddenly starts coughing and spluttering.

"D-damn that's a strong smell"

"Jake are you okay?"

"Y-yeah"  
He says fumbling in his pockets looking for his inhaler realising it's in his other jacket.  
At this point Jake was shaking and nearly collapses.

"JAKE! what's wrong baby"  
Amy said scared and worried.

"I-inhaler... J-jacket... Bedroom d-door"

Without a second thought she ran into the bed room and located his inhaler.

"Babe focus one me please, come on deep breath."

She sprays the medicine twice and his breathing returns to normal.

And she hugs him tightly.  
"Babe, why didn't you tell me you're asthmatic?"

"I-I didn't want you worrying about me."  
Jake said, trying to catch his breath.

"Pineapples, I'm always gonna worry about you, I love you too much to not worry about you."

She gives him a soft kiss and then goes to shower and change to get rid of the cigarette odour and while in the shower she knows what she needs to do, she needs to regulate her stress in another way.

So over the next week she tries different ways to quit smoking.  
Their are many reasons why she's doing this, for example it'll help her live longer but the main reason is for Jake, after the scare yesterday she couldn't risk it.

She had written a list of reasons to quit, well in reality all it said was Jake.  
She tried to think positively in stressful situations but that just stressed her out more.

She needed to find out a way to cope with her stress.  
She thought of taking a leaf out of Rosa's book and punch a wall but all that did was sprain her wrist.  
She tried to cut down on her coffee intake, but she needed coffee to function like a human being so that wasn't gonna happen.

Right after Lunch Amy had a feeling of Déjà Vu she was feeling stressed about another case that had only one lead and that was an address that hasn't been inhabited in years.  
The stress overwhelmed her and she decided to run outside to stress smoke.

She had tears falling from her eyes, she needed somewhere to run, somewhere to smoke her problems away.

She didn't look where she was running and collided into someone, someone who wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey Ames where are you running off to?"  
Her perfect boyfriend said in his most calming voice.

"Jake..."  
That was all she said before she began crying into his chess.

"Hey, hey babe what's wrong?"  
Jake said in concern stroking her hair.

"Just today! It's stressing me the fuck out... I hate it"  
She says between sobs.

"I'm here now babe, I'm here for you"  
Jake says kissing her forehead and in that moment all her stress melts away.

"Thanks babe, can you help me with a case?"

"Of course"  
Jake says.

And from then on she realises, she already has the best stress reliever she could ever ask for and that was Jake's embrace. The loving embrace of her angel.  
She always looked for somewhere to run from her problems and she found the best place to be in Jake's arms.

**_Word Count: 711_ **

**_Hope you enjoyed this fluff._ **

**_❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **


	14. Just Let Your Heart Speak Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song  
> Bring Me The Horizon - Mother Tongue
> 
> "So don't say you love me; fala, "amo"  
> Just let your heart speak up, and I'll know  
> No amount of words could ever find a way to make sense of this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kufikiria gave me a prompt on Tumblr for a peraltiago one shot that's baby related and that's what we have here.  
> Hope you enjoy and sent me prompts on Tumblr.  
> My Tumblr is: UndeadKamikazePeralta just like my ao3

Amy had meticulously planned the perfect anniversary for Jacob, she had it all sorted out but life just had to throw a spanner in the works and she awoke and sprinted to the bathroom throwing up for the 4th morning in a row.

This woke Jake and he followed her to the bathroom and held her hair away from her face.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay? This is the fourth day in a row that you ran to the bathroom and threw up."  
Jake asked in concern.

"Y-yeah i-im fine, just need to rest more and it'll be alrigh-"  
Amy said before spilling more other guts into the toilet.

After she finished throwing up, Jake helped her wash up, he helped her fall asleep but Jake was still awake watching over her in concern and decided to go to the local chemist to pick up some painkillers, medicine and something extra that may confirm a thought creeping in the back of his mind.

Half an hour later Amy awoke to a vicious thunderstorm outside.  
Murphy's law always had to hit at the worst times, first being sick and now this.  
As thunder claps outside with a flash of lightning she squeals and tries to hug Jake but he wasn't there so she huddled up in her mountain of pillows shaking in fright.

Jake had just returned completely soaked with a bag with milk for his coffee and some painkillers, medicine, soup and one necessary item.  
As he was drying up he heard another  thunder claps and a loud shriek of fear.  
Jake ran into the bedroom and saw a shaking Amy Santiago-Peralta he instinctively hugged her and felt her calm instantly.

"Hey, hey it's okay babe nothings gonna happen."  
Jake said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Jake looks outside to see that the storm isn't gonna let up anytime soon.

"I guess we're not going anyway today and before I forget, happy anniversary Angel"  
Jake says smiling.

"Happy anniversary honey"  
Amy returns also smiling.

Jake leaves Amy to freshen up as he goes to prepare breakfast, if there ever was a benefit of basically having a parentless childhood was the fact it turned Jake into an amazing cook.  
This was a plus because he knows he wouldn't be able to stomach whatever Amy would give him due to her lack of common sense when it comes to anything cooking related.  
Also if what he suspects is true then he doesn't want Amy stressing.

When Amy does come downstairs and hugs Jake from behind as he is making his signature blueberry Nutella breakfast crêpes she eyes the bag on the table and realises that Jake actually braved this storm for her.

"Babe, you didn't need to-"

"Yes I did baby, you are worth the thrashing and soaking this storm gave me."  
He gives her a soft kiss, which she graciously returns.

"Okay so I gotta focus on this so they don't burn, I got today's crossword in the bag for you."  
Jake says with a goofy smile.

Amy just nods smiling and opens that bag taking out the various items but her mind lingers on the final 3 items, 3 different pregnancy tests.

A small gasp leaves her mouth and Jake just smiles plating up breakfast.

"Jake you don't think I'm?"  
Amy says quietly.

"How late are you?"

"W-what do you mean?"  
Amy says confused and off guard.

"How. Late. Are. You?"  
Jake says slowly and clearly.

"What- oh"  
Amy fumbled for her phone and checked her calendar and realised she has missed her period by 5 days.

"You really think?"

"There's only one way to find out, take all 3."

_30 mins later_

Jake and Amy were both on the bathroom floor awaiting the results.  
Amy was scared of how Jake would take becoming a father but Jake on the other was running through decorations for the baby's room and how he will never leave them.

The timer beeped on Amy's phone and they took a deep breath.  
She was surprised that Jake bought the expensive brands with an LCD screen on them.

They both looked at all three and it was as clear as day, Amy was pregnant and they are gonna be parents, the best damn parents ever.

Jake was ecstatic as he spun Amy around joyously while shouting the fact that he's gonna be a dad.

"I love you so much Ames."

"Don't just say it, show me it."

Jake smirked.

"Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir"  
Jake said smugly to a surprised Amy.

"W-when did you know Spanish?"

"Rosa, has been teaching me and we've been just going back and forth to solidify my knowledge and I know this wasn't the perfect anniversary you planned in the binder but-"

"No babe this is much better, we're gonna be parents!!"  
Amy squealed in delight.

"The best"  
Jake says smiling and thinking of how he got so lucky.

They both wouldn't trade this for the world.

 

_**The end** _

_**Word Count: 885** _

_**Hope you enjoyed this fluff ❤️❤️❤️** _

 


End file.
